Tradig Spaces
by inu-obsession92
Summary: Miroku and Sango switch flats in down town Tokyo on the Japanese version of Trading Spaces.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **I (Inu obsession) do not, and do not claim to, own the rights to either Inuyasha or Trading Spaces. I am simply using the characters and concept in my non-published document, and there for by all rights they legally own my story.

**Introduction**

**Porridge- **Hello and welcome to trading spaces! I'm Porridge David. Today we are redecorating two rooms in these flats in downtown Tokyo Japan, belonging to these two friends, Miroku and Sango!

**Sango-** We are not friends! I don't even know why I agreed to be on this show!

**Miroku-** Hush my dearest, be silent. Our love can not be expressed in mere words.

**Sango-** eew! Get off of me you perv! (Miroku holds Sango in his arms as she struggles to escape he snuggles close to her. Then she realizes she can't get lose and gives up with a sigh.)

**Porridge- **Okay, uuummm… can we get the camera off of them please! Uh… ha ha. Well, as I was saying, helping Miroku will be his long time friend and roommate Inuyasha, and their designer Jennyvo Garbage. And helping Sango will be her best friend and also roommate Kagome, and their designer Freak Belicked. Okay now it's time for the key swap, 1… 2… 3… swap keys!

**Sango-** (Sango and Miroku swap keys, and as they do so Sango looks at Miroku's key chain in disgust.) You can't even have a key chain without it being perverted! You disgust me.

**Miroku-** But it was on sale at Wal-Mart for $1.99!

**Sango-** Whatever!

**Porridge-** Okay, well ummm… lets switch flats now.

**Miroku-** Wait! I have to remove some, um… (cough) personal items.

**Sango- **I don't want to know.

**Porridge- **Okay, end of take. Next scene.


	2. The Swap

The Swap 

**Jennyvo- ** Well, are you boys ready to get started?

**Miroku-** I know I am! Will you bear my son?

**Jennyvo-** (Eye twitching) Uhhhhhhhh….

**Inuyasha-** Don't mind him.

**Jennyvo-** Well, okay I'm just gonna pretend like I didn't hear that then.

**Jakasue- **Hello every one! I'm ready!

**Inuyasha-** What are you doing here!

**Jakasue- **Well other than looking at you handsome! Hmhmhm, When I heard that there was interior decorating involved, I just had to come and help!

**Inuyasha- **You're not welcome to stay, we already have a decorator.

**Jakasue- **You mean her! She can't even dress herself, let alone be trusted to dress this room!

**Jennyvo- **Hey! Who is this chick!

**Inuyasha- **He's not!

**Jennyvo- **WHAT? That's just wrong!

**Inuyasha- **Tell me about it.

Meanwile 

**Freak- **Hello girls! How are you!

**Sango-** (Whispering to Kagome) Is he gay?

**Kagome- **I don't know.

**Sango- **Well if we have to deal with him I'm glad the boys are dealing with the same thing!

**Kagome- **What! You mean that Jennyvo is gay?

**Sango- **No, I told Jakasue that we were gonna be on the show and that they wanted him to be a designer.

**Kagome- **Good one!

**Freak-** Okay, now. What I'm thinking for this room is pink, pink, pink!

**Kagome- **Oh yes! That is very Miroku and Inuyasha!

**Freak- **Well good! Now lets get started!

End of scene


	3. Clean Out

**To all of you who are cringing at my horrible spelling of the names, I know that I'm spelling it wrong, but I will find out how to spell it correctly, and I would love it if you could tell me how to spell it right. **

**Clean Out**

Jennyvo- Okay guys! It's time to clean out the room! We need to clean all of this stuff out of here.

Inu- (Starts running around the room picking up all the furniture and taking it out side at lightning speed. Suddenly he stops and sits down and stares at the item in his hand with great interest.) What is this? Ooooooooooo, it's Kagome's purse!

Miroku- I don't think you should be going through lady Kagome's purse. At least not without me! (Miroku dives into the purse headfirst and comes up with a tube of lipstick.) Wow this must be some sort of priestess spell caster or something.

Inuyasha- You idiot! It's a jewel shard container!

Jennyvo- Oh boy, we are getting no were.

Miroku- Well why don't we just open it up and find out! (Miroku opens the lipstick container and proceeded to smell it, taste it, and put it on.) Do I look like Lady Kagome?

Inuyasha- No, you look like Jakasue! Let's see what else is in here! Ooooooo, this looks interesting!

Miroku- What is it?

Inuyasha- I don't know? (Inuyasha proceeds to unwrap the item) oooooooooo it's sticky! (Inuyasha sticks the pad on his head)

Miroku- Hey! Forget about that! Here is something really cool!

Inuyasha- What!

Miroku- Some sort of ink! But it's not black, it's pink!

Inuyasha- Oh, I've seen Kagome use this stuff before! She puts it on her fingernails.

Miroku- Lets try it! (Inuyasha and Miroku start to paint their nails when Jennyvo interrupts.)

Jennyvo- Hey guys, we really need to get busy. How about instead of painting your nails we paint the walls?

Jakasue- Finally!

Inuyasha- I thought you left! (Inuyasha pulls out his sword and glares at Jakasue. Panicking, Jakasue excuses himself, and runs away.)

Mean Wile 

Freak- Okay girls, we kneed to clean this room out! And once we are done, I am going to show you our paint selections. I can't tell you much, but I will tell you that I'm totally thinking pink!

Porridge- Well while the friends clean out the rooms we are going to take a break.

Commercials 

What's in your wallet?

Can you hear me now? Good!

Got Milk?

How can a cereal so simple taste like crap?

End of scene.


End file.
